I Want To Make You Cry
by AAclub
Summary: Ah, a nice long poem from you for your teacher, how sweet. But remember, things aren’t always what they seem... To the tune of ‘I Want To Change The World’.


**I Want To Make You Cry**

Author: Helena-Jeanne-Chibi

Category: Parody/Humor

Rating: PG

Summary: Ah, a nice long poem from you for your teacher, how sweet. But remember, things aren't always what they seem...

_Hel: I was gonna post this in my poetry collection but, I just remembered...this should be in the category Inuyasha! So I posted this as an individual story. Yes, I know I should update my other stories. But I was preparing something extra-special for my _dearest_ French teacher, whose name I shall not mention; I just changed the lyrics a bit so it's now for everybody! Since Christmas is approaching, this can be an excellent Christmas present for the teacher you hate the most or someone who _used _to be your teacher. :D _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the original song lyrics of 'I Want To Change The World'. I also don't own the first three lines of the third and sixth verse of the song, which was thought up by my brilliant friend while taking out instruments in the strings room, also known as _Leslie-Ente_, who was a new author with a really good story posted by the name of 'Even Fire Has A Heart'. Whew. That's _the_ longest Disclaimer I've ever written my whole life... _**

A Christmas present for: the teacher that you hate the most

I want to change the world  
Keep on holding on your demise  
You will get that painful death  
That you can't reflect on  
If you could stop being a bitch  
It's wonderland!

I'm not so worried when my ex-teacher left  
Leaving us for another school  
'Cause I knew that there's a lot more teachers  
Being as nice as her  
And then I met you  
So I should tell you  
What you don't know  
I finally got a foe  
And now I'm really dissing her right  
'Cause my ex-teacher's gone  
This is the way to hate you

I want to make you cry  
See you die  
In your agony  
Don't be afraid, I'll miss you  
Like in a million years  
You could just rot in hell for all I care  
Change my mind  
You should die again and again  
Reliving your misery  
If you could quit your job  
And never come back yet again  
It's wonderland!

Every single thing  
Your voice and your face  
Really made me want to throw up  
You will see that your career will be  
Jeopardized again  
It's just the feeling  
That you can't stand  
Our 'naughtiness'  
Long enough to keep your job  
But then it will be hard to face facts  
With your puny lil' brain  
And your ugly face

I want to rule the world  
Become your boss and then fire you  
Don't be afraid, I'll be quick  
So you would be depressed  
And you could go away to leave us alone  
Change my mind  
Keep on holding on your demise  
You will get that painful death  
That you can't reflect on  
If you could stop being a bitch  
It's wonderland!

I want to make you cry  
See you die  
In your agony  
Don't be afraid, I'll miss you  
Like in a million years  
You could just rot in hell for all I care  
Change my mind  
You should die again and again  
Reliving your misery  
If you could quit your job  
And never come back yet again  
It's wonderland!

From: you

_A/n: I know, it sucks. Then again, it's supposed to. Depend on how you look at it...but no flames please! It's my first Inuyasha...poem! And flames will only make me depressed...let's just say you don't wanna catch me in a bad mood.... -.-_

_A/n2: This was based on the English version of 'I Want To Change The World'. It's also to celebrate my successful attempt in singing the whole song in Japanese after a year's hard work! And it actually fits the music! Almost perfectly!! But that's all due to me singing and perfecting it. Now, you can actually sing this one out loud at school! Lol!_

_Oh, and just to let you know...Sarah and Claudia actually gave the original version of this song personally to our French teacher!!! I can't wait till tomorrow!! We have French first thing in the morning so we'll see how red our French teacher's face turns out... :P_

_A/n3:The'Log In' page was messed up the last two days so I had to wait to post this today...and I almost finished chapter 4 of 'Summer' and 'Anything But Normal'...I think._

_Hel_


End file.
